


Strangers In A Hotel

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, PWP, Restricting, Rimming, Role Playing, Valentine's Day, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey meet in a hotel bar and things happen rather quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I - The Reverse Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason for the barebacking, which I'll explain in part II.

Mickey sways his glass lightly, swirling the amber liquid inside. He takes a big gulp, wincing in appreciation as the bitter whisky slides smoothly down his throat. He sits the glass back down and sighs, lost on his own thoughts. He glances at the bartender, who is busy making a drink for a woman on the other side of the counter visibly flirting with him. Mickey doesn't blame her at all; the guy is, in fact, quite attractive. Tall and slender, strong arms, not a bad ass either. He doesn’t seem interested in the woman, who appears to be in her late thirties and is herself quite attractive. Mickey raises an eyebrow. She is clearly barking up the wrong tree.

 

He takes another sip of his whisky and, as he settles the glass back on the counter, sees from the corner of his eyes that someone has sat on the stool next to him. 

 

“That any good?” a male voice inquires in a friendly manner, and Mickey turns to see what he is being asked about.

 

The guy that has sat next to him smiles and points at the whisky. Mickey nods. “Prime.”

 

The guy signals to the bartender. “Excuse me?” He raises his voice and leans forward, and Mickey seizes the opportunity to take a better look at him. The bright red hair is the first thing he notices, followed closely by the well-defined jawline. He is wearing a dark green long-sleeved t-shirt that hugs his strong biceps and chest perfectly and Mickey licks his lips in appreciation. He is startled by what the guy says next: “Can we get two more of this, please?”

 

He turns back to Mickey with a confident smile and Mickey raises both eyebrows. “You’re buying me a drink?”

 

“I figured we could chat for a bit. Maybe more.”

 

Mickey’s jaw nearly drops. “Wow. Cocky, much?”

 

The guy smirks and winks at him. “Very much, actually.”

 

Mickey chuckles. “Promise?”

 

It is the other guy’s turn to chuckle. “I’m Ian”, he says, raising his hand.

 

“Mickey”, he answers, ignoring the guy’s hand in favour of picking up the glass the bartender has just sat in front of him.

 

“So, Mickey… Is this your first time in Chicago?”

 

“Nah, more like… fifth, if I’m not mistaken. I’m from Indiana. You?”

 

“Virginia. Are you by yourself?”

 

“Yeah. Well, pretty much. I’m here for a conference and some of my co-workers are here, but I’m not close friends with any of them, so yes, you can say I’m on my own.”

 

“What is the conference about?”

 

“Immunology. I’m an immunologist.”

 

Ian frowns. “That’s like… a doctor, right?”

 

Mickey smiles at him. “Yes, it is. I’m a doctor.”

 

Ian bites his lower lip. “Doctors are hot.”

 

He can’t help but burst into laughter at that. “I don’t think you’d have the same opinion if you had been in that conference”, he says, finishing his drink and settling it down.

 

“Well, maybe not all doctors. Maybe it’s just you. You’re hot.”

 

“You buzzed already?”, he asks, pointing to Ian’s drink.

 

Ian shakes his head. “No. Just saying it the way I see it.”

 

“You’re forward.”

 

“Is that a complaint?”

 

Mickey scrunches his nose, thinking. “Not really.” He stands up and takes his wallet from his pocket. “But you do come on a bit too aggressively for me.” He picks a couple of bills and sets them on the counter, turning around and leaving without another word.

  
  
  


Ian watches as he leaves and turns back to the counter, pouting. Damn it. He was not suave at all. He used to be better at this. He finishes his drink and asks for another, sighing. He stifles when he feels someone behind him.

 

“1208, 5 minutes”, Mickey whispers in his ear, making him shiver. He nods without turning around, expectation pooling at his stomach and making him lightheaded with excitement. The waiter hands him his second glass and he thanks him, grinning. Five minutes. Just wait five minutes. 

 

He lasts three.

  
  


-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Mickey has ditched his shoes, socks and coat by the time Ian gets there. The first buttons of his shirt are open and his tie is loose around his neck and Ian's arousal is growing by the second. Mickey grins at him and opens the door wider to let him in. 

 

“That was not five minutes”, he says, not a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

Ian gets in and closes the door behind him, locking it without having to turn, eyes glued on Mickey. 

 

“Felt like five hours to me.”

 

Mickey laughs and Ian smiles, pleased with his reaction. “You couldn't get any cheesier if you tried.”

 

But Ian is done talking. He puts his hands on Mickey's waist and pulls him closer, immediately locking their mouths together. Mickey follows his actions, sucking Ian's upper lip hungrily and humming when Ian's tongue licks his lower lip. Ian's tongue enters his mouth right as he flips them over, pressing Mickey against the closed door. Mickey parts his legs and pulls Ian closer, pushing his hips forward, and Ian moans in his mouth. They’ve barely started and Ian already feels warm all over, his erection straining against his jeans.

 

He breaks the kiss to nip and suck Mickey's jaw and neck and Mickey takes the opportunity to pull Ian's t-shirt over his head. He runs his hands down Ian's torso, pinching his nipples as he goes and eliciting  gasps from Ian. Ian's hands slide down to Mickey's ass and he squeezes it firmly, lifting Mickey off the ground. Mickey goes with it and wraps his legs around Ian's waist, grabbing his shoulders for support. Ian grazes the sensitive skin of Mickey's neck, making Mickey buck his hips for friction and let out a soft “oh, fuck”. Mickey grabs Ian's face and kisses him deeply, their lips, tongues and teeth desperately teasing and fueling the heat between them. The keep on kissing as their bodies move against one another, desperately seeking friction. They pant and moan when their erections rub together, until Mickey has had enough of teasing.

 

“Bed”, Mickey commands breathlessly, tugging on Ian’s hair. Instead of setting Mickey down, Ian holds him more firmly and takes the few steps separating them from the king-sized bed. He kneels on it and gently lays Mickey down, his calculated gestures a sharp contrast with the heated passion of merely seconds before. But the passion is still there, and Ian shows it by unbuttoning Mickey’s shirt and placing open-mouthed kisses all over his torso while his hands caress Mickey’s abdomen. Mickey arches into his touch, sighing softly.

 

Ian opens Mickey’s slacks and pulls them down slowly, kissing, sometimes nipping, the gradually exposed flesh. He sets Mickey’s pants aside and quickly discards his own. Mickey bites his lower lip and sits up, eyes admiring Ian while he gets totally undressed. Ian strokes his erection lazily and Mickey licks his lips in appraisal.

 

Mickey takes off his shirt, throwing it on the floor next to the bed, and his tie, which he keeps on his hands. He pats the bed and smirks at Ian, who crawls up the bed until he reaches Mickey. Mickey takes Ian’s face between his gentle hands and kisses him deeply. Ian tries to push Mickey to lie back down, but Mickey stops him, gently pushing him away.

 

“Sit here”, he says, motioning with his head to the space next to him on the bed. Ian raises one eyebrow in curiosity, but obeys, silently observing Mickey.

“Get comfortable.”

 

Ian leans his back on the headboard and takes a deep breath.

 

Mickey kneels in front of him and raises his tie, making his intentions known to Ian. “May I?”

 

“Hands or eyes?”

 

“I was thinking hands… is that okay?”

 

Ian nods eagerly, putting his hands behind his back. The headboard is in one whole piece, so Mickey ties Ian’s hands together. He doesn’t make it too tight, just tight enough that Ian won’t be able to easily put his hands on him. Then he gets a pillow and carefully places it behind Ian to make him more comfortable. 

 

Mickey slides down the bed and settles between Ian’s legs. He kisses his stomach and licks his inner thighs, his nose brushing against Ian’s balls. Ian raises his hips slightly and Mickey holds him down firmly.

 

“Getting impatient, are we?”

 

“Can you blame me?”

 

Mickey smirks again and laps Ian’s dick, licking a broad stripe up the underside of his cock. Ian’s breath hitches and Mickey repeats the action. He takes only the head of Ian’s dick into his mouth and sucks rhythmically, bobbing his head. Ian moans softly, trapped underneath Mickey’s body.

 

Mickey releases Ian’s dick shortly after and Ian whines at the loss, his pout making Mickey chuckle. Mickey takes off his own underwear, the last piece of clothing still between them, and grabs a bottle of lube he had left earlier over the bedside table. He turns around so that he has his back to Ian, and straddles his closed legs. He slicks his fingers and rubs them together to warm them up a little before reaching back to touch himself. He leans over, supporting himself with his open palm on the bed, his ass presented to Ian in all its glory. He runs a wet finger up between his ass cheeks and chuckles when he hears Ian curse.

 

“Fuck, Mickey, that’s not fair. Fuck.”

 

Mickey goes on, circling his hole with his finger, is ass clenching and releasing in anticipation. He pushes in and groans at the slight burn, biting his lip as he pushes further. Ian groans and whispers his name mixed with “fuck” and “please” over and over, but doesn’t shift much, waiting for Mickey to make a move.

 

Mickey inserts a second finger, groaning once he starts scissoring himself and moving his fingers in and out of his hole. He takes both fingers out for a couple of seconds, drizzling more lube over them and on a third finger, then braces himself again as he pushes all three fingers inside. He moans loudly and bucks his hips, finger fucking himself in a quickly increasing pace.

 

“Fuck, I should be filming this”, Ian says, making Mickey laugh.

 

“Maybe next time” he answers, the last word mixing with a loud moan when he manages to brush his fingers against his prostate. That’s when he decides he’s also had enough of preparing and teasing. He sits back up on Ian’s legs and twists his body to slick up Ian’s dick, pumping his fist around it a few times to make it thoroughly ready.

 

“What, no condom?” Ian asks, and Mickey freezes, eyes going wide.

 

“I…erm…”

 

Ian laughs, leaning over to briefly kiss Mickey. “That’s fine, just please let’s get this going.”

 

Mickey nods and raises himself on his knees, while also pressing back against Ian. He aligns  the head of Ian’s cock with his asshole and sinks down slowly, taking Ian in inch by inch, low groans and soft moans leaving their parted lips as he does so.

 

He moves slowly at first, but quickly establishes a rhythm, making shallow movements back and forth with his hips. Ian bends his legs, knees pointed upwards, and Mickey leans on them, gaining momentum. His dick brushes against Ian’s leg with every movement he makes and he groans loudly, nearing the edge. 

 

Ian leans forward and nibbles at Mickey’s neck and shoulder and Mickey curses loudly, leaning backwards to press himself against Ian’s chest. He moves faster, one of his hands wrapping around his dick while he chases his climax. His moans get louder and he doesn’t make any effort to contain them, feeling encouraged by Ian’s own loud grunts and the way he says Mickey’s name over and over nearly reverently.

 

Ian is thrusting in abandon as well, the smacking sound of their hips meeting filling the air, and Mickey throws his head back. He feels Ian nuzzling his cheek and turns his face to kiss him. Ian kisses him messily and hungrily, his tongue licking all over Mickey’s mouth. His hips stutter and he groans deeply as he comes. His dick pulses inside Mickey as he shoots his load and suddenly Mickey’s there too, his whole body shaking as he climaxes with a moan that’s just shy of a scream.

 

He closes his eyes and allows himself a few seconds to catch his breath before he moves off of Ian and collapses beside him on the bed. He looks up to see Ian has his eyes closed and his lips parted as he pants, his skin glistening with sweat. Smiling, he raises his arms to undo the knot in the tie and release Ian’s wrists. He massages them tenderly before placing a soft kiss in each of them. Ian slides down the bed and curls himself around Mickey, not caring for the cum smeared over his chest.

 

“Damn.”

 

Mickey nods languidly. “Yeah.”

 

“Definitely should have filmed that.”

  
Mickey chuckles and allows himself to doze off to the feeling of Ian’s fingers combing through his hair.


	2. The Mirror

The stream of light coming from the bathroom is what wakes Ian up. He hadn’t even realized he was falling asleep. It seemed like just moments ago that he was tied up with a sweaty Mickey riding his dick. He sighs and smiles at the memory, stretching his long limbs in the empty bed.

 

He can hear the shower running, so gets up and slowly makes his way to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as he goes.

 

The bathroom is filled with steam and he can see Mickey’s shadow from behind the curtain. He imagines Mickey all soapy, water running down his chest, following the perfect curve of his ass, wetting his thighs. He bites his lower lip, the lust for Mickey coming back with full force.

Having had the idea, he goes back to the bedroom to quickly get the bottle of lube.

 

Ian opens the curtains swiftly. “Can I join you?”

 

He laughs when Mickey jumps in surprise and curses under his breath.

 

“Sorry, I thought you had heard me coming in. So… can I?”

 

Mickey nods and takes a step back to allow him in. “I see you came prepared”, he remarks, smiling and nodding at the lube in Ian’s hand. 

 

Ian smiles back at him. “Scout’s habit.”

 

Mickey laughs and puts his hands on Ian’s waist, bringing him closer for a kiss. Ian lets the lube fall to grip Mickey’s head and kiss him back fiercely, tongue exploring his mouth with passion. Mickey moans into his mouth and grabs Ian’s ass, bringing him even closer and trapping their cocks between them. 

 

Ian kisses down Mickey’s jaw and nibbles on his earlobe, evoking a groan from the shorter man. He licks behind Mickey’s earlobe and sucks down his neck and Mickey grinds their growing erections together, his hips rolling in small and slow movements.

 

“You know” Mickey says, breathless “I actually meant to clean myself when I came here.”

 

Ian laughs and steps back, taking in Mickey’s flushed skin. 

 

Mickey takes some shampoo and pours on his hand. “Turn around.”

 

Ian obeys, sighing when Mickey’s hands begin to gently massage his scalp.

 

“How does this feel?” Mickey asks, his low voice right next to Ian’s ear making him shiver.

 

“Really good.” Then, after a beat. “Are you on your tiptoes?”

 

“Ey, fuck you! You’re not that tall, asshole. Keep quiet or I’ll pour shampoo in your eye.”

 

Ian giggles, but allows Mickey to continue. Mickey places a soft kiss on Ian’s nape, then gently pushes Ian under the shower spray so he can rinse his hair.

 

After that is done, he grabs the soap, and they take turns washing each other, hands pressing and caressing, small kisses being shared, soft moans being heard.

 

They step out of the shower carefully, patting their skins with the fluffy white towels that had been left on the counter.

 

Ian circles Mickey’s body with his towel and brings him closer for a kiss. Mickey smiles into the kiss and parts his lips. Their mouths slot together perfectly and Ian hums. His dick twitches in interest and his erection, which had flagged, starts to reappear. He sighs and takes a step back, releasing Mickey.

 

He looks into Mickey’s eyes, which are dark with lust, and swallows dry. He gently takes Mickey’s shoulders in his hands and turns him to face the large mirror above the sink. He presses behind Mickey until Mickey is trapped between Ian’s body and the counter. 

 

He takes Mickey’s hands and place them on the counter, feeling both confident and aroused with the fact that Mickey’s okay with Ian bossing him around. He pulls at Mickey’s hips so that Mickey has to take a couple of steps away from the counter and nudges his knee between Mickey’s legs. Mickey takes the hint and spreads his legs, pushing his ass back even more as he does so.

 

Ian wipes the mirror with his hand and droplets of water form on its surface. He locks eyes with Mickey through the mirror while he whispers in Mickey’s ear. “Watch yourself.” He can feel Mickey’s slight tremble as he takes a deep breath and nods, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

He grabs a towel and throws it on the floor for him to kneel on it and takes a long moment to appreciate the glorious view of Mickey’s round ass in front of him. His hands slide up his legs slowly, teasing the soft flesh. He grabs Mickey’s cheeks firmly, massaging them with his long fingers, stroking the crack with his thumbs. 

 

Mickey exhales sharply and Ian decides he can’t wait any longer, he needs to taste him. He parts Mickey’s cheeks and dives forward, pressing his face to Mickey’s ass. He uses his tongue to lap at Mickey’s hole, alternating slow and long circles around his rim with fast and short up and down movements. Above him, he hears Mickey’s whispered expletives encouraging him. He sits back on his heels to nip and Mickey’s globes and thighs, using his thumb to keep on stroking Mickey’s rim. He takes Mickey’s balls into his mouth, one at a time, sucking on them eagerly, adoring the moans he’s able to elicit from Mickey. 

 

“Don’t move.” He sounds out of breath even to himself. Mickey obeys, not even looking back to check what Ian’s doing.

 

He quickly grabs the bottle of lube from the bottom of the bathtub and squirts a bit on his fingers. He uses his other hand to part Mickey’s ass cheeks again and licks a broad stripe up Mickey’s crack, pressing his tongue against his hole firmly. He then points his tongue and uses it to tease his rim, considering himself successful when Mickey groans loudly. 

 

He slowly inserts one lubed finger into Mickey, moving it back and forth a few times to help loosen him up. A second finger follows suit, and this time he encounters a bit more of resistence. He twirls and scissors his fingers, smiling when Mickey starts to fuck himself on them. He dribbles more lube onto his fingers and adds a third one, still moving slowly and gently, giving Mickey time to adjust. Once Mickey starts wiggling his ass around his fingers, he takes it as sign to get on with things. 

 

Ian removes his fingers and playfully smacks Mickey’s ass, laughing when he hears the other man groan. He stands up quickly and locks eyes with Mickey through the mirror as he pushes into his tight hole. He watches as Mickey bites his lower lip and half closes his eyes, his head falling forward as his hands grip the edge of the basin . Ian uses his right hand to gently tug Mickey’s hair, making him face the mirror again.

 

“I said watch”, he whispers into Mickey’s ear, feeling him shiver. His other hand tightens around Mickey’s hip as he begins moving in and out of his lover in long, languid movements. He kisses from Mickey’s shoulder to his earlobe, punctuating each soft kiss with a precise thrust. He then lets go of Mickey’s hair in favor of using both hands to hold his hips firmly so that he can pound into him with more vigor. Mickey gets louder, his moans and curses filling the air in the small bathroom when Ian picks up speed, his own climax approaching quickly. 

 

Ian wraps his hand around Mickey’s cock, stroking it quickly while he once again locks eyes with Mickey through the mirror. He feels Mickey contracting around him and a moment later he’s coming, shooting into Ian’s hand and the counter, his head falling back on Ian’s shoulder. He turns his head to capture Ian’s lips between his own while Ian continues moving inside him, chasing his own release. Mickey sucks on his tongue and he stills, hips pushing forward, pressing inside Mickey and making them both tremble as he shoots his come inside the other man.

 

Mickey is the first to recover, gently pushing Ian away from him and turning around.

 

“Damn it, now I need another shower.”

 

Ian laughs timidly while they clean themselves up with the provided towels. 

 

“Well, this was fun Red.” Mickey walks back into the bedroom and starts putting his clothes on. “But you should go. I gotta check out soon.”

 

Ian nods, leaning over to kiss Mickey one last time before he quickly gets dressed and leaves.

 

Mickey collects his few belongings and locks the door behind him, not before grabbing a couple towels and the hotel soap and shampoo, because this hotel is fucking expensive, so they’re pretty much included.

 

He checks out and heads to the front of the building, shivering against the chilly wind and pulling his jacket tighter around him.

 

A silver sports car stops in front of the hotel and the driver honks. The window is rolled down and Mickey smiles when he sees Ian grinning at him.

 

“Need a ride?”

 

Mickey shakes his head in amusement and gets into the car. He places a soft and loving kiss into his husband’s lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ian.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mick.”

 


End file.
